A New Life
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This story is centered around the life Jason and Sam are committed to making for themselves and their kids. I absolutely adore that Jason has finally taken a solid stance to Sonny and Carly that his focus needs to be for HIS family and though he cares deeply for the Corinthos clan and all that they've been to one another he must do this for their future.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW LIFE

 _This story is centered around the life Jason and Sam are committed to making for themselves and their kids. I absolutely adore that Jason has finally taken a solid stance to Sonny and Carly that his focus needs to be for HIS family and though he cares deeply for the Corinthos clan and all that they've been to one another he must do this for their future. It picks up with Jason still recovering from his gunshot wound and looking forward to reuniting with his family and forging the future they all deserve to have starting with some well-deserved family time and some adult time with his wife. Please enjoy I'm starting this as a one-shot, but who knows where it might go so please review and give feedback._

Jason slowly sat up in his hospital bed trying to adjust with the pull on his wound and a shortness of breath. Sam noticed right away as she came into the room he was struggling a bit and she immediately went to assist him by letting him lean on her to prop up a bit more. He sighed and smiled a little glancing into her big brown eyes "thanks."

Sam brushed her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes relishing her touch and thanking God for this chance to finally get it right for her and their kids. She traced his face lightly and leaned down inches from his face to say "God, I love you." She pressed her lips against his and he pulled her head closer to his wrapping his hand around her neck to deepen the kiss. Sam moaned lowly as his mouth opened slightly letting his tongue tease her lips for entrance and she quickly acquiesced and suddenly they were caught up in a very heated kiss lost in one another.

Sam pulled away slightly and they both took some deep breaths trying to recover from the embrace. "Mr. Morgan, you are still recovering from a coma and a gunshot wound and as tempting as it might be for me to lock that door" glancing over to the door to his room and back to his rich eyes drinking her in "I'm not about to risk a set-back and have you in here any longer than necessary." Sam stood up straight and looked down at him holding his hand tightly as his rubbed his thumb across the inside of her wrist.

Jason sighed knowing that his wife was right, but he was aching to have his wife next to him and be out of this hospital bed hopefully to not be back for a very long time. Jason took her hand that he was holding and brought it gently to his lips "Yes, Mrs. Morgan I will try and be a model patient, but once I get the all clear and you can spring me from this bed I've got some plans in store for you."

Sam's eyebrows raised and a small smirk came across her mouth as her husband's intimate insinuations and truth be told she felt just as desperate to reconnect with her husband. "You have plans? Well now you've peaked my interest could I persuade you to give me a hint?" Sam rubbed her other hand over his knee closest to her and ever so slightly making her fingers farther up.

Jason immediately smiled and looked down at her hand making its way up his body and then meeting her playful eyes. "Nope! It's a surprise and you'll just have to wait and see, but you can certainly try and coax it out of me all you like and that's a good start."

Sam bit her lip and watched his eyes widen as the tips of her fingers coursed over his growing bulge and just when she thought she was getting the upper hand Jason yanked her hand up to his chest and used his over hand to bring her face next to his whispering "Remember I can give as good as I get and unless you want to give the staff here a show I recommend you not start something you're not prepared to finish Mrs. Morgan."

Sam's breath caught at his words and she knew exactly what she was going to do next and she was pretty sure her husband had not thought this through. She teased his lips with her tongue without her lips meeting his and nibbled on his bottom lip and swiftly pulling away. Jason panted at her gesture and craved his wife in most raw and animal way. He watched her stalk over to the door, lock it and draw the blinds while dimming the lights. "Sam?"

Sam glided back over towards his bed pushed her finger to his lips and hushed him while picking up the phone at his bedside. She pushed the button to speak with the nurse's station "Yes this is Mrs. Morgan and I wanted to let the staff know that my husband should not be disturbed for a few hours."

Jason looked at her with a curious smile and took her hand to bring her back next to him sitting on the bed. "I thought you said you didn't want to be my nurse."

Sam wiggled her eyebrows at him and said "I may not be trained on administering medication, but I have a great bedside manner if you don't recall."

Jason brought her closer and said "Oh I recall all sorts of manners that skilled care you've given me, but not I'm curious what you had in mind."

To be continued…maybe


	2. Chapter 2

A NEW LIFE

Chapter 2 (NC-17)

 _It always amazes me a bit to see how quickly people read postings and I deeply appreciate your feedback and commentary. I for one am a huge fan of the chemistry Billy and Kelly have onscreen and they have been long overdue for family and adult time in my opinion. Fair warning there will be more smut ahead so if that isn't your cup of tea I would advise skipping it. My ideas for this one-shot have kind of morphed into something more so obviously with me starting a chapter 2 this is no longer a one-shot damn these naughty Jasam fantasies. What can I say Killy give us some good material to work with?_

"Now Jason you remember Doctor's orders you need to rest, so you need to just lay back and relax" as she pushes him gently back against his pillows as her fingers linger down his chest to his stomach and hover near his waistband. "You know I should also tell the nurse to not allow any guests for a few hours" she eases away from him to pick-up the phone and he quickly grabs her wrist.

"Samantha, I don't think I can hold myself back if you pursue this" as his hand releases hers, but swiftly makes its way tenderly up the inner part of her arm his eyes piercing hers with heat permeating through to her core. He had this overwhelming urge to consume his sexy wife and there was no amount of injury that could keep him from fulfilling this raw need. I mean at one point he had two bullet wounds him and managed a very healthy impromptu reunion in Mexico. He kind of laughed to himself how stubborn and big-headed he was back then to let her go in the first place and he was NEVER going to make that mistake again. He wrapped his other hand swiftly around her neck bringing her closer to his lips. He could feel her hot breathe teasing him and how he loved to make her pant in anticipation. This was that sort of moment when they could literally feel the desire they had for one another.

Jason slowly rubbed the tip of his nose along Sam's in the most taunting way as his lips barely grazed her lips and both of their breathing started to deepen. They were both on the cusp of their undoing and it was an erotic game of chicken that each one pushed to see how much the other would take before they each succumbed to this passionate explosion. Jason found her other hand slide down her arm barely skimming the outside of her breast with his trailing thumb. Her nipples peaked immediately knowing all that man could do with his hands. Sam grabbed his hand and decided to take control forcing it down into the bed. "No, exertion Mr. Morgan and I am on strict orders to keep you resting and in bed. So, put your head back and let me take care of you." Sam got up from the bed leaving Jason in utter confusion. Had she not just implied they would be giving one another some release to all this tension? Sam made her way to the door checking it was locked and closing the blinds a bit tighter. As she turned back to him his face busted out the biggest smile she had seen on him in a while.

"Mr. Morgan, you seem awfully happy all of sudden care to share?" Sam was close to his bed, but far enough back to not allow him to fully suck her in.

"Samantha, I'll share anything you want" while he looked her up and down approvingly and with a small sexy smirk. Jason knew she was up to a bit more than their usual foreplay and lovemaking this woman, his WIFE, was taking them into unchartered territory and something about it really excited him. "I already share my heart, life and eternal love with you not to mention our two beautiful children that thankfully take after their mother mostly. I would give you the stars from the sky if it would give me one more day to see that smile on your face."

Jason instantly saw her eyes well up with tears and he knew this woman was his everything and beyond a shadow of a doubt he was hers, life made no sense without one another. "Jason Morgan, are you trying to make me a blubbering mess before I rock your world?" She chuckled a bit knowing that his look and those words were tittering very close to a much more serious conversation than she was really prepared for at this particular moment. "I mean I wanted to see the kind of positions this bed could really put you in and me for that matter, but if you want to sideline all of that and talk I guess we can put that stuff aside. It would be a real shame because there was this little something I wanted to surprise you with, so I guess we'll have to wait on that. I really can't wait to see your reaction, I might need to document that shit." That was it Jason was done and yanked himself up as quickly as he could without tearing his stitches.

Sam saw him sit up rather quickly and her heart pang when she saw him wince from the pulling and she knew she had probably taken her commentary and teasing a bit too far. "Jason wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you to the point of wanting to jet out of this bed. I was just trying to cut the tension a bit with some sexy humor. For the record, it wasn't really tension I guess I would call it seriousness. I guess after all this time you can still make me ramble when I'm nervous or uncomfortable and not really wanting to talk about the core issue and instead try and speak in circles or about things entirely inconsequential. Man listen to me I'm giving you a courtside seat to one of my, dare say, most dramatic one yet. I know how much you love me and you know how much I love you as well, I guess at times it becomes so difficult to try and communicate that constant we have with one another and we can sense when the other is troubled or needing the other. I need you Jason, almost losing you after I thought I lost you I can't tell you how scary that is to me and to us. I want more for our life together and if you can't accept me wanting something different for our family we have a much larger conversation ahead of us. "Jason let her ramble until he knew she was now beginning to question or doubt herself and her place in his priorities or not necessarily doubt, but needed to be reassured. He put his two fingers to her lips to hush her and she partly stopped talking.

She looked at him quizzically as if he was doing something uncharacteristic of himself and he responded immediately "You were rambling which you know I think is cute, but then you started to go to a place of question and I needed to stop you right there. First of all, I am here with YOU, Samantha Marie Morgan, and I'm not living this life without you anymore. It may have taken me a long time to finally get my head straight, but I need to tell you what I should have long before this and probably many times over." Jason pulled her to sit by him in the bed. He gazed into her amber brown orbs and prayed this would go better than he had played it out in his head so many times.

I know when I pushed away after being shot I never looked back, I took that trust and my promises and threw them away and it was my own fear. I tried for so long to justify to myself or others why I had to walk away from you and it was lies and a cover-up to try and make it okay with me. The truth is it was never okay for me Sam I missed you every day and when I would see you around town or at the courthouse or the PCPD it took all of me not to swoop you up into my arms and beg you to forgive my idiotic brain-damaged self. I realized I made that summer and the fall out of it all happen. I let myself give into Alexis and her guilt trips and I have to say that mother of yours can lay it on thick." They both chuckled softly knowing they were in a very uneasy place in time.

"Jason, please don't put that on yourself. Look I know this probably goes against everything I've fought for with us and myself, but the fact of the matter is both of us are responsible for what went down to a certain extent. The truth of the matter is we are the only ones that can truly own the actions we took and the things we said to one another. I lashed out Jason and so did you, but between the two of I was the one that did the most damage at least in terms of actionable offenses." Sam got up off the bed and started pacing the room a bit because she felt like a caged animal and all those feelings she'd buried so long ago were resurfacing and she had moved way past uneasy at this point, right now she felt threatened. Ironic the feeling and the time period they were currently processing.

To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW LIFE

CHAPTER 3

 _Author's Note: Thank you for those that have given me the incentive to continue this story I realized while writing the last chapter that there is so much that both Sam and Jason need to say to one another that is haunted each of them. I'm not exactly sure where is will take make or far much I will continue the story, but for now I'm riding it out, please review because I love hearing any sort of feedback. Oh, and sorry for cutting short the hot and sexy Jasam time, but rest assured there will be more opportunities._

Sam continued to pace the room with her mind swirling through the past 10 years and all that they have been through and how incredible their love is to have survived and in fact grown. Sam thought of that first day she actually met Jason Morgan in that interrogation room at the PCPD and she felt from that day on this man spoke to a part of her she never knew existed. Sure, they started off presumably tolerating one another just for the sake of Sonny and oh how ironic that Sam's run-in with Sonny and her pregnancy with Lila would eventually push her one day to try and rid the world of Sonny Corinthos. Rid the world of someone else because she felt threatened, she wondered if she had those same cold eyes that bore through to her soul, completely devoid of love. The look in his eyes that day was permanently seared into her brain and though they had certainly moved past all of that, times like these she shuttered as the words echoed through her thoughts _I WILL KILL YOU!_ Sam stopped and looked over to Jason and needed to ask the question she had wanted so many times "Would you have done it? If I had continued to go after Elizabeth, would you have killed me? I'm asking Jason not for where we are today because I know without a doubt we are way beyond that, but I'm asking because there is a part of my soul that broke that day. I trusted you with everything precious to me and you promised you would NEVER lie to me and YOU walked away from me."

The tears began to pour out of Sam's eyes and Jason wished more than anything he could swoop her into his arms and comfort these awful memories and feelings away, but he opened Pandora's box and it was time to deal with these old wounds. Jason tried to sit himself up more and silently asked her to join him on the bed by reaching out his hand to hers. Sam grabbed onto him, he was her lifeline and right now she needed his touch more than anything. Jason pulled her towards him gently watching the tears cascade down her cheeks and with each drop a searing jolt to his heart. He absolutely hated seeing his wife in pain and he knew though that it was evident from her question THEY needed to talk about this elephant that has been filling the room in various capacities for over a decade.

Jason took his thumbs and gently tried to wipe through her stream of tears. "Sam, I know that I'm sorry doesn't begin apologize for ever saying those words to you and I need you to know that as angry as I was in that moment at you I was really deflecting because my true anger was with myself. As soon as those words left my lips and I saw in your eyes the hurt and betrayal I caused I wanted to immediately take it back and plead to you what was really going on in my heart. I let my pride and ego consume me and if I could go back and change it I would 1000 times I would." Jason rubbed his thumbs now along the inside of her wrists this was one of their ways of letting the other know I'm here and I'm not leaving.

"Sam, you once told me that the greatest moment in your life was finding our way back to one another and I wholeheartedly concur, but with one deviation and that is when YOU Sam let me back in. I gave you every reason in the world to hate me for all eternity and somehow in that huge caring heart of yours you managed to give me what was it our 3rd chance at that point and even then, we went through more shit that you put up with me getting caught up in my own selfish shit. I'm grateful and baffled every single day that you put up with me, hell you even love me and your loyalty has never faltered I just wish I could have done that for you."

Sam squeezed Jason's hand and sniffled and knew she needed to intervene because this man, her husband loved her so much and gave to her unconditionally. Yes, she knew that she carried that hurt, but it never overpowered her commitment to him or made her question his firm place in her life now. Sam wanted to interject, but she also wanted, no needed to hear this from him the good, the bad and the ugly it was way overdo and they needed this kind of closure. She took a deep breath and let him continue. She gazed into his eyes and saw the warmth and regret he held for that time and they knew without words how much they hurt one another.

"I know sweetheart how much it hurts to talk about all of this, but if not now when? We've put this off for a decade and I for one am finally man enough to own my mistakes and I owe you this much. Part of what I share with you might be really painful to hear, but I need to tell you from my heart how I felt and the stupid shit I did to try and mask my true feelings. So where to begin well I guess it was the day you lay limp in my arms. Sam my heart literally stopped beating when you were shot, I couldn't process what happened and I felt helpless. When it finally clicked in me the magnitude of the situation I leaped into rescue mode. When we got you to the hospital I pleaded for you to be okay and then of course Alexis decided to impart her great wisdom on me and I was weak Sam. I allowed my own guilt and fear to paralyze me into thinking the only way you could truly be safe was without me in your life. I couldn't bare to lose you in every capacity because I wanted you selfishly with me, that day on the terrace changed both of our lives forever. So, I tried to let you go Sam and damn weren't you going down without a fight? Every turn you were trying to smack some common sense into me that we belonged together and god was it hard every time to distance myself from you. Then you reached your breaking point and I pushed you too far this time and that combined with your mother's remarkable timing and style of maternal tough love created a recipe for disaster."

Jason watched as her chest raised and lowered and could tell they were reaching the really rough stuff and this was going to hurt. "Sam, I was an idiot and a complete fool for pushing you away when every fiber of my being wanted to pull you into my arms and never let you go. When I saw you with Ric I was first in shock and then this immense surge of anger took me over and I should have listened to my heart and broke in those doors and yanked him off of you that night, but I didn't and for that I will forever regret that decision because with that came a cascade of awful choices. At one moment, I stopped and turned back contemplating busting in and for some reason I couldn't. I can't really explain why, but it was almost as though I felt that I deserved that punishment for how rough and unfair I had been to you when all you did was want to love me and be by my side. I stormed out of there and went straight back to the Penthouse and started drinking. I was trying anything to numb the pain surging through my heart to my soul. I hated myself, I hated seeing you with Ric and more than anything I hated that I didn't stop it. I would look around and picture every part of the room and what I had shared with you and then the image of you with Ric would flash in my brain and I'd have to engulf more alcohol. Then I made the worst decision of all I answered the door when I was in a conflict fit rage and for a mere moment I hoped it was you knocking so I stumbled to the door and whipped it open and it wasn't you, it was Liz and initially I really didn't want to deal with her and then she went into her great story of tragedies and I got sucked in. I'm not sure why it all happened Sam and though I would never regret Jake I do regret sleeping with Liz that night because it was revenge sex and if I'm honest with myself I pictured you. I know you might find that revolting, but it was what made me even consider continuing."

Jason knew this was the epicenter of their downfall and it felt like the ground was crumbling under him so he saw Sam dipped her head hearing about him with Liz he now realized how deep that wound truly went and how far back. HE made her doubt his love and place in his life and gave her countless reasons to feel insecure and inferior to Liz and as much as it was untrue his actions proved otherwise.


End file.
